I Hate Everything About You
by mythologyrulz
Summary: Rachel walks in on Puck performing. Song and story title by 3 Days Grace.


**A/N: This is the first thing I've published since July! And I didn't even write it this summer, I was digging through my word files (I'm doing a little thing with all my unfinished stories) and found this and I never published it for some reason. It's about 2 maybe 3 years old but for some reasons I never published it so, enjoy! Also I'm posting a link to my FanFiction blog on my profile so please go check it out!**

Rachel entered the music room a good forty-five minutes early for glee, to practice to reveal that she'd be sharing her space, with none other then Noah 'Puck' Puckerman resident bad boy and her ex-whatever he was – was he a boyfriend I mean all they did was make out but that still counts right? – Puck fortunately did not notice her come in so she got to enjoy an interesting – to say the least – performance.

Puck had just been strumming when Rachel entered but he was now going into full song mode, Rachel knew it was rude to watch a private performance but whenever Noah sung she got a little memorized – plus last time she watched a private performance she found her mom – but this memorization wasn't the Romeo and Juliet she got with Jesse or Ross and Rachel she got with Finn – what her dad likes the show – No it was the rugged, raw intense passion of Kat Stratford and Patrick Verona – she's allowed to indulge in teen movies occasionally – As soon as Noah got an Australian accent like Heath Ledger's – wow – shoot she's not supposed to think like that.

Rachel shook her odd thoughts of Noah out of her head and watched him sing.

_Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

_Every roommate kept awake  
>By every sigh and scream we make<br>All the feelings that I get  
>But I still don't miss you yet<em>

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<em>

_Every time we lie awake  
>After every hit we take<br>Every feeling that I get  
>But I haven't missed you yet<em>

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<em>

_Only when I stop to think  
>About you, I know<br>Only when you stop to think  
>About me, do you know<em>

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<br>You hate everything about me  
>Why do you love me<em>

_I hate  
>You hate<br>I hate  
>You love me<em>

_I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you<em>

He had played the song with pure emotion it was captivating but it made you curious what was all that emotion about and of course Rachel needed to know.

"Noah?" Rachel asked getting out of almost a trance.

Puck looked up, "shit Rachel! How much did you hear?"

"You want to talk about it?"

Puck nodded, "Fine."

Rachel completely entered the room and took a seat next to him. "Who is it?"

Puck scoffed like I'd tell you to quote Artie you're a total trout mouth – whatever that is."

Rachel looked semi-hurt but quickly covered it and went on, "Okay well just tell me about her."

Puck swallowed, "Okay so she's sort of an ex-girlfriend of mine but I think she likes this other guy and stuff, she's actually really cool but she can be a bitch sometimes and she's done so much for me and –"

"Oh! Is it Quinn that makes a lot of sense cause you to got together she had you child and she got back together with Finn!"

"No, Quinn and I are just friends purely platonic –"

Rachel cut him off again, "You know that word?" 

"I listened when you babbled on when we were dating –sometimes." Puck stated sheepishly.

"Quick who won four Tony golds?" She questioned. "Oh right not the time. You were saying?"

"It's not Quinn."

"Mercedes?"

"Please that was for popularity."

"Santana?"

"Santana we don't have a relationship."

"Right." Rachel stated sarcastically. "That's why she came up to me after 'Run Joey Run' and said – and I quote – 'If you ever touch a hair on his mohawked head I will personally ensure that you have no hairs on your head.'"

"So maybe we have a relationship but it's just sex."

"Pleasant now who were you singing about?" 

"I refuse to tell you."

"Please" She pouted.

"You're an idiot." Puck deadpanned

Rachel gasped at this statement "Excuse me? I take pride in my intelligence in fact I get straight 'As' –"

"You don't get it?"

She quirked an eyebrow, "Get what?"

"Fuck! The song was about you! For fuck's sake do you not get it why the hell did you think I wanted to get back together Rachel? I can't fucking stand you, you annoy the shit out of me but for god's sake I am so in love with you I cannot stand it."

She touched his shoulder gently, "Noah, I had no idea."

He stood up, "Of course you didn't you were so fucking obsessed with Finn instead of me but how could you not I mean it's the golden boy Finn Hudson." Puck yelled.

"See here Noah Puckerman you have no right to tell me you love me! Not after everything you and I have been through! God," She was tearing up at this point. "I hate you."

She began one of her infamous diva storm outs but was stopped, "Rach wait!"

"What now Puckerman?" She would have started another rant but was cut off by Pucks lips capturing hers in a rough passionate kiss when they finally broke apart after five minutes – maybe ten – it could have been a week for all she cared they were breathless.

"Noah Puckerman," She said. "I hate everything about you and that's why I love you."

"Wanna go make out?" 

"Sure."


End file.
